Mary's Little Boy Child
Mary's Boy Child/Oh My Lord by Jester Hairston/Boney M. is a mash up and it will be featured in Previously Unaired Christmas, the eighth episode of Season Five. It will be sung by Marley, Tina, and Unique. Source Lyrics Marley, Tina, and Unique: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day. And man will live for Evermore because of Christmas Day. Marley: Long time ago in Bethlehem So the Holy Bible says Marley and Unique: Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day. Marley, Tina, and Unique: Hark now hear the angels Sing a king was born today And man will live for evermore Because of Christmas Day. Mary's boy child Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day. Marley and Unique: While shepherds watch their flock by night, They see a bright new shining star, Tina and Unique: They hear a choir sing a song, The music seemed to come from afar. Marley, Tina, and Unique: Hark, now hear the angels sing, A king was born today, And man will live for evermore, Because of Christmas Day. Unique: For a moment the world was aglow, all the bells rang out there were tears of joy and laughter, Marley, Tina, and Unique People shouted "let everyone know, there is hope for all to find peace". Tina: And then they found a little Nook in a stable all forlorn, Unique: And in a manger cold and dark, Mary's little boy was born. Marley, Tina, and Unique: Hark, now hear the angels sing, A king was born today, And man will live for evermore, Because of Christmas Day. Mary's boy child Jesus Christ, Was born on Christmas Day Tina: Oh my Lord You sent your son to save us Tina and Unique: Oh my Lord Your very self you gave us Tina, Unique, and Marley: Oh my Lord That sin may not enslave us And love may reign once more Tina: Oh my Lord (Marley: So praise the Lord) They had become to doubt you Oh my Lord (Marley: He is the truth forever) What did they know about you Oh my Lord (Marley: So praise the Lord) But they were lost without you They needed you so bad (Marley: His light is shining on us) Marley: Oh my Lord (Tina: So praise the Lord) with the child's adoration Oh my lord (Tina: He is a personation) There came great jubilation Oh my Lord (Tina: So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Tina: Until the sun falls from the sky) Tina and Marley: Oh my Lord (Unique: Oh praise the Lord) You sent your son to save us Oh my Lord (Unique: This day will live forever) Your very self you gave us Oh my Lord (Unique: So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Unique: Until the sun falls from the sky) Oh my Lord (Unique: So praise the Lord) And full of admiration They realized what they had (Unique: Until the sun falls from the sky) Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Season Five Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 Category:Mash-Up Songs